


Fair Folk

by FatyGSquare



Series: Quarantink [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Javier is a smitten dork, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink, Yuzuru is a fairy, fairyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Javier stares, awestruck.He is so beautiful.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666186
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Fair Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here's my contribution to the Quarantink challenge!! First prompt was 'species'
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Javier had read about them in school. He remembers a project he once did on Alternative Species. He got a good grade for it, although his teacher complained about the lack of pictures. The same teacher who would tell them over and over Alternative Species are secretive and elusive.

Which makes it all the more special, what he is seen now.

It had started out as another day in his vacation to Japan. He and his friends have visited the best known places and today, they were going to tackle one of the best known trekking routes. He had been left behind while he was busy taking some photos, and that’s when he saw him.

Fair skin, rosy cheeks and lips, hair as black as night. He is dressed in an intricate but revealing purple outfit, covered in stones that shine when the light hits them just right. He has a bow in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Javier watches, mesmerized, as the creature leaps from tree to tree with effortless elegance, his long hair dancing in the wind. He is beautiful, more than Javi can describe.

_A fairy_ , he thinks. One of the Fair Folk his teacher had been so obsessed with. Rumored to be the most stunning of creatures, and the most mischievous too. 

He brings his camera up, careful not to make any noise, and holds in the gasp when he sees the most beautiful wings flutter.

**Click**.

He looks at him, eyes wide in surprise, then they narrow. Javier drops the camera, thankful that it is hanging securely around his neck. For a moment, he is worried the fairy may attack him.

There is a gentle breeze and he is gone.

Javier doesn’t tell his friends of his encounter, keeps it close to his heart. A part of him is afraid it might have been a daydream, a fragment of his own imagination.

When he arrives home, and prints the photos of his vacation, he picks one and holds it with shaky fingers. The same dark hair, rosy cheeks and lips and fair skin.

And black, bottomless eyes staring at the lens.

He asks himself, is this love at first sight?

Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comments!!
> 
> For all of those who like me have to stay home for the next two weeks, VAMOS!!! Sending you lots and lots of love and support!!
> 
> And for those of you who are not confined, please stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
